


Day One: Holding Hands

by Jeremy-rennerd (DarknessXAnime)



Series: 30 day OTP writing Challenge. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessXAnime/pseuds/Jeremy-rennerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty days of consistent writing. A prompt per day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Day OTP Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826879) by [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone). 



> unbeta'd. 
> 
> getting back on my writing saddle.

Later, in the confinement of his own cabin, James T. Kirk would cradle his left hand against his chest; his right hand would caress it absentmindedly. He’d sit on his bed and let out a breath of relief and marvel at the fact that  _he actually made it back._  

It was amazing how many times a man could cheat death, Jim thought; his heart pounding in his ears still. It was supposed to be a simple mission, a simple delivery to an earth colony on route.

It was his first “assignment” since being handed the  _Enterprise_ for their five year exploration mission, but Jim figured he should’ve known that nothing ever went right for him, not even simple delivery assignments.

 Now, Jim couldn’t really say he remembered much of what went down there, other than the colony was completely destroyed, and out of their mere six thousand inhabitants less than three thousand had actually made it and the attacks had yet to seize even after the _enterprise_ began defending them.

There was running, and screaming and god-knows-what flying about (Jim thought something that looked suspiciously like a severed human arm and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach nearby) and then he felt someone grab his hand and take off running.

That was the last thing he remembered after a phaser blast hit them and he promptly lost consciousness. 

_It was too cold for Iowa this time of year, Jim thought when opened his eyes. For a second he thought he’d lost his sight, everything looked blurry and uncomfortable. It strained his vision so he closed his eyes again._

_Also, he liked the feeling of floating he got when he did._

_He allowed himself to drift._

“Jim”  _Bones? “_ Jim, you’ve got to wake up”  _huh? No, Bones. Why? He was far too comfortable drifting, he didn’t want to wake._

_Jim felt something press at his left hand with a vice grip. He frowned and tried to shake it off._

_It didn’t budge._

_The pressure got higher and higher, as if to ground he young captain and stopped him from drifting further._

“Jim, please… wake up.”

_Yeah. Okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: These series will have 30 installments.   
> They will not be crossed-over with each other. each day is a stand alone.


End file.
